It is well known to deposit labels in the cavities of open mold halves of a rotating mold. However, the mold has begun to be much larger for larger size containers and, further, the molding apparatus now uses a dual cavity mold. The net result is that the spacing combined with the size of the labels to be simultaneously placed in the dual cavities is greater than the available space between open mold halves.